A nadie más
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: Cuando el día culmina, James se va a la cama con un pesado castigo pendiendo a sus espaldas; no sólo le quitaron cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor, ahora tendrá que ayudar a la señora Pince en la biblioteca por un mes y hacer algunas redacciones extra, sin contar que será acompañado por el idiota arrogante de Tom Riddle. [SLASH Tom/James]
1. Capítulo 1: Cuando comenzó

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 _ **PROMPT:**_ _Ambos saben que sienten algo por el otro, pero lo niegan. A causa de una pelea entre James y Severus, por alguna razón los que terminan castigados son James y Tom, y a causa de eso ambos conviven y comienzan a llevarse bien. Al final se confiesan y son pareja. También que en el medio haya celos y alguna pelea y bromas.  
_ _ **MÁS:**_ _Me gustaría que estuvieran Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Regulus, Lily, Peter, Arthur, Molly, Dumbledore y McGonagall. Lugares: terrenos del castillo o la biblioteca (aunque la biblioteca sería parte del castigo)  
_ _ **LO QUE SEA:**_ _Que fuese en la época de los Merodeadores. Y que hubiera Remus/Sirius de fondo._

* * *

Muy bien, sólo me gustaría aclarar que le he dejado los ojos rojos a Tom por puro capricho, me encanta cuando dicen que los tiene así en las historias. Y también que tendrán que aguantarse la extrema actitud OOC de los personajes xD!

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **Cuando comenzó**

 _Lunes 10 de Octubre de 1974_

Es un fresco día de principios de octubre y James, Peter y Sirius, se encuentran en los terrenos del colegio. Los tres reposan en el césped —ligeramente húmedo—, mientras se van quedando dormidos… el aburrimiento es demasiado para ellos.

Al fin, James se levanta con los miembros agarrotados por el frío y la mente adormecida; se estira perezosamente. Dirige su mirada adormilada a sus amigos y se aclara la garganta.

—Vamos, nos congelaremos si continuamos aquí —gruñe con desgano.

Los muchachos en el pasto se mueven con lentitud, para después levantarse; con el mismo entusiasmo que el suyo.

Van acercándose al castillo a duras penas, y entonces lo ven: Severus está junto al lago con un par de libros y pergaminos. Ni siquiera lo piensan, se acercan con las varitas en alto.

—Es un bonito día, ¿no, Snevillus? —pregunta James con sorna, al tiempo que el montón de pergaminos escapa de las manos del muchacho y se detiene sobre el lago.

Sirius y Peter, todavía somnolientos, se limitan a levantar la varita y gritar un encantamiento. Pettigrew levanta el montón de libros sobre el lago, y Black eleva a Severus varios metros sobre el aire.

—¿Apenas haces la tarea de Transformación, Snevillus? —dice el de lentes—, sería una verdadera pena que cayera al lago, ¿no crees?

—¿O considerarías una mayor pena mojarte tú? —Sirius sonríe con diversión, y comienza a mover a Snape por el aire hasta el lago.

Los tres se ríen estrepitosamente, y tanto los objetos como Severus se balancean en su lugar. Parece que están a punto de salirse con la suya, como siempre.

— _¡Furnunculus!_ —exclama una fría voz a sus espaldas, e inmediatamente Snape termina en una parte poco profunda del lago.

Sirius se gira, para dar cara a quién quiera que se haya atrevido a llenar su atractivo rostro con furúnculos; pero al instante se da cuenta que no es una buena idea enfrentarlo. Levanta su varita —que se le resbaló con la impresión de ser atacado— del césped y se aleja del lugar a grandes zancadas, con la indignación marcada en su postura. Peter, que no se distrae mirando los patéticos chapoteos de Snape para llegar a la orilla, suelta un chillido; deja caer los libros al agua y corre tras Sirius, como una rata asustada. James gira el rostro, a punto de gritar un insulto; pero no dice nada, el improperio muere en sus labios. Su mirada ha encontrado un par de ojos rojos en un rostro bastante atractivo: el rostro de Tom Riddle. El corazón le da un vuelco y por poco los pergaminos terminan en el agua. El muchacho lo observa con una expresión extraña.

Ambos se miran por más tiempo del que deberían, y Snape —que todavía chapotea en el agua— lo nota.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —grita una autoritaria voz femenina a sus espaldas, haciendo que Potter de un respingo y deje caer el trabajo de Severus en el lago.

Tanto James como Tom voltean a ver a la persona que ha gritado, no es nada menos que la Profesora McGonagall, que camina a grandes zancadas con los labios apretados en una fina línea.

Cuando el día culmina, James se va a la cama con un pesado castigo pendiendo a sus espaldas; no sólo le quitaron cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor, ahora tendrá que ayudar a la señora Pince en la biblioteca por un mes y hacer algunas redacciones extra, sin contar que será acompañado por el idiota arrogante de Tom Riddle.


	2. Capítulo 2: En la biblioteca

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **En la biblioteca**

 _Lunes 17 de Octubre de 1974_

Su primer día de castigo sucede una semana después del incidente.

James está ligeramente molesto con Sirius y Peter, pues lo han dejado solo y ahora tendrá que enfrentar un castigo que ellos no. Camina delante de sus amigos malhumorado, ninguno de los tres, obviamente ni siquiera Remus, le ha podido sacar más de tres palabras seguidas. No palabras que sean consideradas apropiadas, al menos.

En un acuerdo tácito los muchachos decidieron acompañarlo hasta la biblioteca para cumplir la primera sesión de su castigo, pero ahora ven que es un completo error. Si durante la semana anterior había estado molesto ahora parece furico, un tanto con ellos, y otro por tener que tratar con Riddle y el trabajo extra.

Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, James se gira con una expresión exasperada en el rostro.

—Bien, ya, gracias por acompañarme —farfulla, y sin más contemplaciones se adentra en el lugar.

Capta de inmediato a la señora Pince en su escritorio, y a la alta y agraciada figura de Tom junto a ella. Se apresura a alcanzarlos, tratando de disimular su humor.

—Llegas tarde —le reprende Tom, y él se limita a rodar los ojos, esperando alguna instrucción de la mujer. ¡Merlín, que sólo han sido quince minutos de retraso!

—Pídele al joven Riddle que te diga cómo deben trabajar, por ahora, recomendaría que empezarán con sus redacciones —dice la señora Pince, con expresión severa, y Potter sabe que es por el retraso.

Se alejan del escritorio, y James tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mirar a su acompañante con desagrado.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —pregunta tajante.

—Quizá deberías llegar más temprano y enterarte por ti mismo —dice, mientras mira las estanterías con interés.

—Bien.

James no le pide más explicaciones, ya verá que es lo que hace Tom y determinará qué debe hacer él. Se dedica a mirar los títulos de los libros, buscando algún tomo apropiado para su redacción de DCAO. Sin embargo, es probable que se haya quedado mirando demasiado tiempo, pues Riddle coge un libro de la estantería que mira y se lo estampa en el pecho; James no debe revisarlo para saber que es el libro que necesita. Piensa que es más fácil para el otro buscar libros cuando ya ha pasado por su curso, y le agradece de mala gana.

Se sienta en una mesa alejada, que le permite tener una vista parcial de la biblioteca; y no puede evitar que una expresión de desconcierto cubra su rostro en el momento que Tom se sienta a su lado. De todas formas finge que no le importa y pone más esfuerzo en encontrarle sentido al libro en sus manos; realmente no tiene ganas de hacer las redacciones, no cuando puede pedirle ayuda a Remus.

Cierra el libro y pasea su vista por el lugar, preguntándose cuál será el trabajo que debe realizar. Sólo se digna a ver a Tom cuando siente la mirada de éste encima suyo.

—¿Vas a dejar de portarte como una diva encaprichada, Potter? —pregunta, con cierta diversión.

—Yo no…

—Sí que lo haces.

James frunce el entrecejo, y abre el libro en una página al azar, con la esperanza de que Tom lo dejé en paz.

—Mira, incluso si haces tu berrinche tendrás que venir durante todo el mes —intenta razonar Riddle—. Así que podrías ver el lado positivo de la situación y…

—¿Cuál lado positivo?

—Podrás verme todos los días, claro —responde con total naturalidad, y cuando James lo mira escéptico, le guiña un ojo; provocando que se sonroje.

—Para idiotas egocéntricos, Sirius —farfulla, pero el nerviosismo que lo embarga y el color en sus mejillas indican lo contrario.

—Que mal gusto tienes, has elegido al Black con menos clase de todos —El tono en que lo dice deja muy en claro que sólo bromea; o eso quiere pensar James.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—En fin, nuestro trabajo consistirá en acomodar los libros que los estudiantes dejan desperdigados por ahí —comenta, haciendo una exagerada floritura con la mano para señalar el lugar.

—Será muy fácil entonces —se jacta el de lentes, sacando la varita de su bolsillo.

—No, el castigo está en hacerlo de la manera muggle —Un deje de desprecio aparece en su voz y rostro al decir la última palabra.

Eso le recuerda claramente a James el porqué de su apatía con Tom: no sólo es un Slytherin, también es aficionado a las artes oscuras, y odia a los mestizos y muggles. La imagen de Remus siendo agredido verbalmente por el muchacho de los ojos rojos vuelve a su memoria, frunce de nuevo el entrecejo. Y quizá Riddle mal interpreté el gesto, porque una ligera mueca de aceptación cubre su rostro cuando sus miradas se encuentran.

—Podría haber sido un castigo peor —dice, mientras vuelve a intentar concentrarse en el libro en sus manos.

Tom entiende perfectamente que la charla ha terminado, y vuelve a lo suyo también. No sabe cómo sentirse cuando el más joven lo evita durante el resto de la jornada; tampoco le importa a fin de cuentas.


	3. Capítulo 3: Mírame ahora

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Capítulo III**

 **Mírame ahora**

 _Martes 18 de Octubre de 1974_

Tom no necesita más de diez minutos en la biblioteca con James para saber que el menor lo está evitando desde el día anterior y eso lo saca de quicio. Nada más se va acercando el otro se mueve a cualquier lugar.

Cree saber cuál es la causa de su molestia, aunque en realidad poco le importa que James tenga demasiado orgullo y temperamento como para hablarle, pero se aburre mucho de estar ahí castigado por culpa del de lentes; o eso se dice a sí mismo para convencerse.

Por fin ve la oportunidad de _arreglar_ las cosas con Potter, éste se encuentra demasiado distraído intentando colocar un libro en una repisa alta como para reparar en su presencia, así que se acerca. Se desplaza con una agilidad y discreción digna de una serpiente, acorralando a su presa antes de que lo note y huya.

James se da cuenta de que está atrapado demasiado tarde, cuando ambos brazos de Tom reposan al lado de su cabeza y su cuerpo se encuentra tan cerca que bien podría golpearse la nariz con uno de sus hombros sin estirarse mucho.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, mientras dirige su mirada al suelo.

—Oh, no sé, quizá me gustaría saber cuál es tu secreto para terminar rodeado de perdedores como tus amigos —suelta con sarcasmo, y dirige su irritada mirada a la estantería detrás de James.

El más bajo aprieta ambos puños con furia apenas contenida y cierra los ojos un segundo, intentando calmarse. Le ha prometido a su madre que no se meterá en problemas hasta que el castigo haya terminado; pero Tom se la pone muy difícil. Sí por el fuera ya estaría media estancia incendiada y Riddle inconsciente.

—Si tú ni siquiera eres amigo mío —dice en un tono mordaz que en vez de eliminar la petulante sonrisa de Tom la ensancha.

—Exactamente lo digo por eso.

—¿Me sueltas ya? —gruñe, al tiempo que intenta empujarlo, pero el contrario tiene la fuerza suficiente para que no lo mueva ni un poco.

—Mírame y es posible que lo piense.

—No —Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Riddle por la forma tan infantil en que lo ha dicho.

Y mientras más insiste Tom en que James levante la cabeza y lo mire, más se aferra James a no mirarlo. Después de varios minutos de charla el Slytherin pierde la cabeza, coge ambas manos de Potter y las eleva sobre su cabeza con su diestra, ocupando su otra mano para levantar con poca delicadeza la barbilla del muchacho. James está tan sorprendido que no atina más que a sonrojarse profundamente.

—Te dije que me mirarías, ¿no? —comenta, mientras va acortando las distancias entre ambos.

Es en ese momento en que Potter reacciona, con un sólo pensamiento llenando su mente "¡Va a besarme!", lo empuja con fuerza y sale corriendo del pasillo. Tom observa el lugar por el que ha huido con creciente desconcierto, él sólo iba a decirle que hicieran las paces, ¿qué carajo pensó James?

Sin darle mayor importancia al asunto vuelve a la mesa en que ha dejado una pila de libros, y va cogiendo los ejemplares de dos en dos para colocarlos en las estanterías. Finge que no nota las _discretas_ miradas de James a cada rato y sigue con lo suyo, decidiendo que dejará de insistir con James, el muchacho se acercará primero. Lo sabe.

Aunque le desagradan los muggles y todo lo que tiene que ver con ellos, a su mente llega ese famoso dicho "La curiosidad mató al gato"; ¿y qué un León no es más que un gato grande?


	4. Capítulo 4: Llámalo Destino

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Llámalo destino**

 _Viernes 21 de Octubre de 1974_

Justamente como lo ha predicho, James se acerca cuando han pasado dos días, mientras él intenta escribir una de sus redacciones. Y sabe que algo tiene que ver que haya ignorado sus insistentes miradas en el Gran Comedor, para concentrarse en una poco gratificante —pero llena de insinuaciones— conversación con Bellatrix Black.

—¿A qué juegas, Riddle? —pregunta, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—No sé a qué te refieres, hago lo de Pociones —dice, con su mejor voz de inocente, al tiempo que muestra su libro.

—¡Oh, no! —gruñe—. Eso no funcionará conmigo, no soy tan idiota para…

—Cualquiera diría lo contrario con esa actitud que te cargas.

—Muy gracioso —lo fulmina con la mirada—. ¡Primero intentas besarme y luego coqueteas con Bellatrix! ¿a esa cosa le llamas un Black con clase?

Tom no puede evitar romper a reír, ganando una reprimenda de la señora Pince, que le pide salir en lo que se calma. James lo sigue a la salida, y cruza los brazos indignado mientras el contrario ríe escandalosamente, ganándose las miradas de los estudiantes que pasan.

—¿Qué te causa tanta risa? —pregunta, exasperado.

—¿Besarte? ¿Yo? —pronuncia con esfuerzo, y vuelve a romper en risas.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

Se da media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a la biblioteca, pero Tom alcanza a aferrarlo del codo. Cuando lo mira de nuevo parece recompuesto, sólo una sonrisa extraña le baila en el rostro.

—¿Eso significa que quieres que te bese?

—¿Qué? No.

—Si tú lo dices —Obviamente no le cree, pues le guiña el ojo—. Y para tu información Bellatrix tampoco es a lo que me refiero con "Black con clase".

—Ya, supongo que es Narcissa la que cumple con la etiqueta —dice, de mala gana.

—Parece que nunca estás de buen humor.

—Sí puedo estar de buen humor, pero no cuando tú andas cerca.

—Bueno, Potter, si pensaras un poco en las consecuencias de tus actos ahora no tendrías que estar conmigo, pero ya que no lo haces deja de quejarte.

—Bien.

Ambos entran y aunque James no lo evita ni se comporta tan extremadamente antipático como de costumbre, tampoco hace un esfuerzo por romper el silencio que los rodea.

Es cuando falta menos de media hora para que termine el turno de su castigo que Tom se decide a romper la extraña atmósfera.

—¿Por qué te desagrado? —pregunta, sencillamente porque no se le ocurre nada mejor.

—Porque… —James tiene ganas de gritarle que es un cretino y que ha insultado a sus amigos, sin embargo, decide callarse—, eres Slytherin y defiendes a Snape.

—Esas no son unas buenas razones, la niña pelirroja también lo defiende y no por eso la alejas.

James capta de inmediato que se refiere a Lily, piensa que es extraño que Riddle ponga atención en esos detalles, pero tampoco dice nada.

—Ella es Gryffindor —aclara.

—Y te gusta.

—No, ya no.

El silencio los envuelve de nuevo, Tom sabe que si continúa la conversión logrará retirar parte de la aversión de James, así que se aclara la garganta; pero es el de lentes quién habla.

—Como sea, todavía no entiendo como Snevillus, quiero decir Snape, dejó que te castigarán conmigo. Tú no hiciste nada contra él.

Tom estuvo tentado a decir que probablemente se debía a que por su culpa sus cosas y él mismo terminaron llenos de agua; al igual que Potter no dijo lo que pensaba.

—Llámalo destino —susurró, en un intento de darle un aire misterioso. Como un aspirante a mago oscuro debía fijarse en los astros, de ahí provenía el término.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, estaba escrito en las estrellas.

James sonríe divertido y enarca una ceja.

—Ah, ¡eres de los locos que creen en esas estupideces!

—No son estupideces, es algo serio y realmente te dicen cosas importantes.

—Claro —dice con sarcasmo.

—Es enserio.

—Entonces… ¿lo has visto en las estrellas?

—Sí —miente, es verdad que lee lo que puede de los astros, pero eso no apareció.

—¿Y cuál es el desenlace?

—No te arruinaré nada, tienes que esperar.


	5. Capítulo 5: Mal hábito

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **Mal hábito**

 _Sábado 22 de Octubre de 1974_

Peter se da cuenta desde la primera vez que lo hace. No es muy observador, pero no se necesita serlo, James es _tan_ obvio que prácticamente se delata solo, más bien se delata. Ahora no puede evitar recalcar que lo ha pillado —aunque sea sólo en su mente—. Se encuentran en la mesa de Gryffindor a la hora del desayuno, o mucho antes que eso; el muchacho de lentes los obligó a levantarse temprano, alegando un sinfín de razones, a las que sinceramente nadie les prestó atención.

James no deja de dar miraditas indiscretas a la mesa de Slytherin, que, siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos, descifra son para cierta serpiente de ojos rojos. No es nada nuevo, ya lo ha dicho. Ni siquiera le sorprende la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que se forma en el rostro de Riddle cada vez que atrapa a James observándolo.

Niega suavemente con la cabeza y se dedica a su tocino, ahora que todo el mundo parece haber conseguido ligue lo único que puede hacer es darse cuenta de las estupideces de las que son capaces… No hace falta mencionar nada más sobre James, y qué decir de Sirius cortejando a Remus. Una verdadera locura.

Si hay una palabra para describir a Sirius, definitivamente no es atento. Ha notado que algo va cambiando en James, pero no más. En los últimos días se ha ocupado de explotar los nervios de Remus hasta extremos insospechados para obtener un «Sí» de su parte, así que cualquier otra cosa está fuera de su línea de pensamientos.

Pero este día no puede evitar notarlo. De verdad que no.

Van caminando por un pasillo, y del otro extremo aparece un grupo de estudiantes de Slytherin, es como si James tuviera un detector en la mirada, pues registra a todos los chicos de la cabeza a los pies. Una corazonada le dice que busca a Riddle; aunque al principio piensa que está loco, después de meditarlo se da cuenta que es verdad. Últimamente su amigo no habla de otra cosa más que de él, que si Riddle es simpático, inteligente o un cretino.

Algún deje de un sentimiento extraño le atraviesa el pecho y le atavía la mente, ¡No debe ser cierto que a James le gusta una serpiente! ¡Se supone que los odian!

Sonríe de todas formas; James será su amigo siempre, incluso si sale con el idiota de Tom.

Remus ha estado concentrado en evitar a Sirius los últimos días, no es que no le guste el chico, es que está harto de sus insistencias. Ya le ha dicho que sí un centenar de veces, pero de nada sirve, pues Sirius se aferra en volver a la carga. ¡Qué fastidio!

Sin embargo, siempre ha sido el más observador de los cuatro, y se da cuenta de lo que le sucede a James antes que cualquiera.

Una sonrisa divertida se forma en su rostro al tiempo que lo observa, James ataca sin cuidado alguno la comida en su plato; mientras sus ojos están fijos en la mesa de Slytherin.

Estira el cuello un poco y ve que lo trae de tan mal humor: Tom habla con Narcissa Black, que no para de regalarle miradas, sonrisas y _accidentales_ toques coquetos.

Si James fuera un poco más observador —como él—, sería capaz de notar que parece que el chico lo hace para ganarse su atención, no porque lo disfrute, y que es muy obvio que cada dos por tres se gira para confirmar que ha picado el anzuelo. Además podría revertir el truco si hablase con Lily, ahora que James no la molesta está más interesada en él; probablemente le funcionará con la misma eficacia que a Tom.


	6. Capítulo 6: Cómplices

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Cómplices**

 _Miércoles 26 de Octubre de 1974_

James le ha prometido a su madre que no se meterá en más problemas, al menos en lo que termina el año, pero, cuando Tom le insinúa en la biblioteca que se encuentren en las cocinas después del toque de queda, no puede más que aceptar.

Sólo faltan un par de minutos para la hora, así que se levanta sin hacer mucho ruido y, cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad, sale de la torre de Gryffindor. Por supuesto que sabe a dónde ir para encontrar las cocinas, no por nada han comenzado (Sirius, Remus, Peter y él) un prototipo de mapa de Hogwarts.

Durante el trayecto no tiene más contratiempos que un encuentro rápido con la Señora Norris.

Al llegar al cuadro con el frutero ya lleva varios minutos de retraso, estira la mano, le hace cosquillas a la pera; para después quitarse la capa, doblarla y entrar.

Tom ya se encuentra ahí, sentado en un banquillo con los brazos cruzados en un gesto impaciente; sin embargo, para la sorpresa de James, no se encuentra solo, está acompañado por Lucius Malfoy.

Potter se queda parado a un paso de la puerta, con la sorpresa bailando en sus pupilas, y con la mente dando vueltas a la misma pregunta: "¿Por qué no se me ocurrió arrastrar a Sirius conmigo?". Tiene la intención de marcharse, aunque Tom ya lo haya visto, pero los elfos lo arrastran hasta el centro de la habitación donde lo esperan los dos muchachos. Frente a ellos hay una pequeña mesa con tazas de té y pastelillos.

—Llegas tarde —le reclama Tom, mientras entrecierra ligeramente los ojos.

—Eh… sí, disculpa —masculla, no muy seguro de cómo actuar; con la mirada casi fija en Lucius.

En ese momento Riddle siente una punzada de arrepentimiento, ahora James le prestará más atención a su amigo que a él, y eso no le gusta. Se aclara la garganta de mal humor.

De pronto parece recomponerse, empuja un poco el banco libre y se sienta en él. Coge una galleta, para después llevársela a la boca sin ningún cuidado.

Lucius frunce el entrecejo y agita la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación, los Gryffindors son idiotas sin modales.

—Te ves encantador comiendo —dice sarcásticamente Tom, llevándose un pastelillo a la boca con una elegancia muy marcada.

—Yo siempre soy encantador —Omite olímpicamente el tono de Riddle, lo mira por sobre la taza de té sólo para guiñar un ojo y sonreír con aire galante.

Tom pierde la compostura por el acto, un suave color rosa —que no se notaría si fuera menos pálido— le cubre las mejillas, y un amago de sonrisa boba intenta dibujarse en su cara. Sin embargo, la recupera rápidamente cuando Lucius carraspea.

—Ya quisieras —farfulla, mirando la chimenea que se alza un poco más allá, al tiempo que coge la taza y le da un pequeño trago.

—Oh, claro que lo soy —sonríe y la mirada le brilla—. Hoy, por ejemplo, Lily ha venido a…

—No me hables de esa san… —Está a punto de decir "sangre sucia" para denominar a la muchacha, pero una patada de Malfoy por debajo de la mesa lo frena a tiempo. Y lo agradece—, quiero decir, no estamos aquí para hablar de tu suerte en el amor, James.

—Bien, ¿qué hacemos aquí, entonces?

—¿Siempre has sido tan directo?

—Sí, creo. Te estoy escuchando.

—Vamos a hacer una pequeña broma, sé que te encanta ser partícipe en todas las jugarretas que ocurren en el castillo.

La mirada de James vuelve a encenderse, y por un segundo puede olvidar que Lucius Malfoy los acompaña, pero es obvio que no podría ignorar su molesta —para él— existencia ni aunque lo intentará.

—¿Sí? —Intenta James, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que prosiga.

—No, no, todavía no sabrás todos los detalles; no hasta que…

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Nada muy difícil, en realidad —aclara, mientras sacude pelusas inexistentes de su túnica, y Malfoy se levanta a propósito para alejarse—. Sólo regálame un par de horas tuyas el fin de semana.

—¿Qué?

—Sí eso —dice como si nada—, tendrías que verme un par de horas los fines de semana…

—Depende de que tan buena sea la broma.

—Cariño, vamos a jugarle una broma a todo el colegio.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—¿Importa?

—No, mucho…

—Entonces, ¿qué?, ¿me darás las horas?

—Tienes que decirme más.

—Sabes que has cedido a dármelas desde que hable sobre la broma, ¿cierto? —Una sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro, James está a punto de replicar, pero un gesto lo detiene—. Mira, he hecho un par de Pociones y te prometo que nadie olvidará lo que haremos.

—Se más específico.

—Bien. He hecho un par de Pociones —susurra en tono conspiratorio, mientras le muestra un frasco que trae guardado en algún pliegue de la túnica—, los elfos comienzan a hacer algunas cosas para el desayuno, y si logramos verter mis pócimas en los contenedores de jugo de calabaza… ¡Todo será tan gracioso!

—Yo participo —dice, con seguridad.

—Lo sabía —Saca un frasco con un líquido transparente y se lo entrega con discreción.

Tanto Riddle como Malfoy tienen otros recipientes con la poción. Aún un poco reticente James vacía el contenido en un enorme contenedor de jugo, y espera con paciencia hasta que sus acompañantes lo han hecho para salir.

—Nadie se dará cuenta, ¿verdad? —Pregunta con ansiedad el de lentes.

—No, sólo recuerda que no debes tomar jugo… A menos que quieras ser parte de la broma, en el sentido más literal.

James asiente con la cabeza, espera a que los chicos desaparezcan en la oscuridad para darse media vuelta, cubrirse con la capa y emprender su regreso a la torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mientras los efectos de la Pócima de Riddle se hacen presentes, James no puede más que ahogar una carcajada. Sabe que a la profesora McGonagall le importará poco no tener pruebas que lo inculpen, de todas formas va a castigarlo; pues a él no le ha pasado nada. Y además las cejas amarillas que caen de su cara al suelo no le hacen mucha gracia.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?! —lloriquea Sirius, llevándose las manos a su cabello, que ha pasado a ser un estropajo verde.

Remus no dice nada, sólo lo mira reprobatoriamente, intentando ocultar con las manos la enorme nariz que se le ha formado. Peter también chilla, se ha llenado de pelos de la cabeza a los pies.

Sinceramente no sabe qué clase de truco ocupó Tom para lograr tan variados problemas, sin embargo, le parece muy divertido. Levanta la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y no sólo descubre con satisfacción que Snevillus se ha llenado de pelos igual que Peter, sino también que Tom lo observa con interés. Y eso lo hace sonreír.


	7. Capítulo 7: Sueños

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Sueños**

 _Viernes 28 de Octubre de 1974_

—¡Eh, Potter! —grita Tom agitando una mano, al tiempo que comienza a acercarse trotando.

Lleva el uniforme de Quidditch desacomodado, un poco sucio y se ha echado la escoba sobre el hombro. James no sabe si la túnica le queda pequeña, o si ha hecho a propósito que le entalle tanto; marcando bastante bien sus músculos, al menos a sus ojos.

—Oh, hola —dice cuando el muchacho se ha acercado lo suficiente, e inconscientemente una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

—¿Has visto algo de la práctica? —pregunta, con el orgullo a flor de piel, ha sido una práctica increíble para él.

—No mucho, en realidad, pero has estado bien en lo que vi.

—¿Bien? ¡Merlín! ¡Yo soy grandioso! —Sonríe socarronamente—. Creí que veías mejor, James.

—Veo bastante bien, te lo demostraré cuando atrape la snitch y gane el próximo partido contra Slytherin.

Tom está a punto de contestar cuando un suave carraspeo lo interrumpe, dirige sus ojos a la jovencita que acompaña a James y una clara mueca de desagrado adorna sus facciones de inmediato.

—Lily, disculpa —comenta Potter, sin embargo, tampoco se ve muy feliz por su interrupción—. Tom ella es Lily Evans, Lily él es Tom Riddle.

Ambos se dedican una mirada no muy amistosa, mientras se saludan rígidamente. El ambiente se vuelve tenso y silencioso; luego de un par de minutos una idea ilumina el rostro de la pelirroja, que vuelve a carraspear, mientras dibuja una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y mira a James. Tom cree adivinar lo que planea hacer y frunce el entrecejo.

—James, te decía que… bueno, ya sabes, el baile de Halloween será el lunes. No tengo pareja y tu tampo…

—Te equivocas, tiene pareja —Interrumpe Tom.

—Me ha dicho que no tenía.

—Es porque se me había olvidado pedírselo, vendrás al baile conmigo, ¿verdad, James?

—Ah, seguro —Tiene las mejillas rojas y el corazón le late tanto que teme que lo escuchen.

—¡Yo te lo iba a pedir! —gruñe apesadumbrada la muchacha mientras cruza los brazos, ofendida.

Potter la observa algo consternado, ¿no que no quería salir con él?

—¡¿Vienes ya, Tom?! —grita una voz femenina desde el otro lado del campo. Cuando todos se giran encuentran la figura de Bellatrix, acompañada por Regulus y Lucius.

Tom se limita a sonreír con suficiencia, y jalar a James para darle un abrazo, que lo deja con ganas de más, darse media vuelta y acercarse a sus amigos.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —le pregunta Regulus cuando está a un par de pasos, enarcando una de sus finas cejas.

—Amor —responde Lucius con diversión, para molestia de Riddle.

* * *

Serán quizá las tres de la mañana y él no puede volver a cerrar los ojos, porque cada vez que lo hace unos labios que no tiene le dan la bienvenida al mundo de los sueños. Y le aterra lo que eso significa.

Sabe que tiene ganas de besarlo —¿Quién no las tendría?—, pero en su sueño hay más. Ambos tienen una relación, ¡una relación amorosa!, que idiotez.

Él no puede estar enamorándose de Potter, Merlín, no puede. Probablemente sólo sea un encaprichamiento, debe ser eso; después de besarlo todo se le pasará. Sí, seguro que sí.

Así que ahí, en medio de la noche, empieza a idear una manera para besarlo sin comprometerse a nada. Y poco a poco va cayendo dormido, soñando con las horas libres que pasará en la tarde con él.


	8. Capítulo 8: La tentación de Tom

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **La tentación de Tom**

 _Lunes 31 de Octubre de 1974_

Tom piensa que esa mañana James se ve especialmente irresistible, tiene los cabellos más alborotados que de costumbre, una cara de somnolencia y aun así la sonrisa encantadora que utiliza siempre se mantiene en su lugar.

Ya quiere que llegue la hora, _ya necesita que llegue_.

Ha estado trabajando arduamente desde el viernes en una poción, un líquido transparente que hará que cualquier persona que lo tome termine con los sentidos embotados. Una poción para poder tener la completa disposición de quien sea, porque con ella todo parece buena idea; y es discreta si puedes echarla en alcohol. Los mismos resultados.

Tiene preparada una botella de alcohol para la ocasión, aunque tampoco le preocupa mucho, sabe que el estúpido de Sirius Black ha conseguido alcohol de contrabando y lo meterá a la fiesta al precio que sea.

* * *

Ese día la ansiedad cubre los pasillos, pero no es hasta que falta poco para las siete de la noche que todo el mundo se alborota.

Tom usa una túnica negra, parecida a la del colegio, que le da un aire extrañamente majestuoso; por otra parte James utiliza una túnica elegante de color verde botella, que había elegido para utilizar con Evans. Eso ya no importa, por supuesto.

A la hora acordada Tom espera a James al pie de las escaleras que conducen a la torre de Gryffindor y cuando el muchacho aparece podría jurar que su corazón se detiene por un segundo. Le parece tan guapo con esa sonrisa brillante y el ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, que no le importa ni un poco la presencia del resto de leones.

Le tiende el brazo cuando el muchacho está lo suficientemente cerca, para sorpresa de todos —más de Sirius— James lo coge, y comienza a caminar con él sin chistar. Lily sólo puede soltar un bufido a sus espaldas, mientras se acomoda los tirabuzones pelirrojos, ella tendrá que asistir con un chico Ravenclaw que se lo ha pedido.

Cuando atraviesan la puerta del Gran Comedor todos quedan asombrados. Quitaron las enormes mesas y en su lugar han colocado pequeñas mesas esparcidas por el lugar; hay calabazas colgadas por todos lados y una enorme cantidad de murciélagos revolotean en el techo, cuidando de no acercarse demasiado a las telarañas de las que prenden arañas de tamaño descomunal.

Riddle dirige al muchacho a una mesa apartada, para llevar a cabo su plan necesita privacidad. Pero al parecer el destino juega en su contra, porque se acercan a la mesa tres parejas más: Lucius y Narcissa, Bellatrix y Rodolphus, y Regulus, en compañía de una bonita muchacha de cabello castaño que cree recordar pertenece a Gryffindor. Frunce el entrecejo, pero por educación no dice nada y permite que sus amigos tomen asiento.

La linda chica que acompaña a Regulus —cuyo nombre descubre es Emmeline— se la pasa el resto de la velada con la atención del joven Black en la palma de su mano, e inunda constantemente la mesa con su encantadora risa. Y Rodolphus mantiene las distancias, al igual que Lucius. Sin embargo, Tom no tiene tanta suerte con el resto, porque Narcissa se ha empeñado en entablar conversación con James. El muchacho parece encantado, por supuesto, ¿quién no lo estaría si la hermosa Narcissa está interesada en hablar contigo?; y Bellatrix se une casualmente a la conversación para hacer comentarios mordaces. Carajo, así como va la velada Narcissa tendrá más oportunidad de besar a Potter que él.

Finalmente la rubia parece cansarse de las interrupciones de su hermana, e, ignorando la mirada que le dirigen tanto Riddle como Lucius, invita al joven de lentes a bailar con ella.

—Has venido conmigo, tienes que comportarte —le recrimina Malfoy, frunciendo un poco los labios con indignación.

—Tú no bailas —espeta la rubia—, y tú tampoco —le dice a Tom, antes de coger el brazo de James y arrastrarlo a la pista.

Ambos muchachos hacen parecidas muecas de desacuerdo, que ellos no encuentren placer al _bailar_ con aquella horrorosa música de moda no significa que sus parejas puedan escaparse juntas.

Tom decide fingir desinterés y termina por sacar de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica una petaca, a la que ha llenado de whiskey de fuego. La tenía preparada para James, primero pensaba hacerlo beber varias veces de ella y luego darle la pócima… Sin embargo, ahora está claro que no tendrá la oportunidad.

No hace falta decir que Narcissa y James no regresan hasta que el baile está a punto de terminar. Y qué mientras ellos se movían al ritmo de la música Lucius y Tom se han hundido en alcohol, pues, como Riddle había previsto, el idiota de Sirius consiguió meter algunas bebidas al lugar, por lo que no sólo han acabado la petaca de whiskey de fuego, sino varias botellas más.

Potter se preocupa inmediatamente por él y decide que lo mejor será llevarlo a las mazmorras para que pueda descansar en los dormitorios de Slytherin. Le coge de la mano y lo obliga a levantarse de la silla, se despide de los presentes en la mesa (que sólo son Lucius y Narcissa, puesto que las demás parejas aún bailan), y sale del Gran Comedor arrastrando a Tom.

—Creía que eras demasiado inteligente para esto —comenta James, con diversión.

—Soy demasiado inteligente, pero… No, ya no importa —Arrastra las palabras cuando habla, haciendo que una risilla escape de los labios de Potter. ¿Quién habría imaginado que tendría la oportunidad de ver a Tom Riddle borracho?

—¿Pero qué?

A James poco le importa sonar tan interesado como lo hace, probablemente el contrario no lo recuerde con exactitud a la mañana siguiente.

Ante toda respuesta Tom aprieta el agarre de sus manos y arrastra a James a un aula vacía. El alcohol nubla sus sentidos, o quizá sea otra cosa. Atrapa a Potter contra una pared, puede que esté bastante ebrio, pero sigue siendo mucho más grande y musculoso que él. Bendito sea el Quidditch.

—Pero me estás matando James Potter —dice, mientras lo mira con intensidad.

El pulso de James se acelera y el aire se le escapa de los pulmones, intenta convencerse de que lo ha dicho por culpa de la bebida. Lo empuja con poca convicción.

—Muy gracioso, a ver qué piensas sobre ello mañana —Intenta bromear y aparta la mirada, pero su voz tiembla ligeramente.

—Seguiré pensando lo mismo, porque es cierto, me tientas James, y no sé qué hacer…

—¿Así de extraño te pones siempre que estás borracho? Y yo creía que Sirius era de lo peor ebrio…

—¿No puedes dejar de pensar en otros y prestarme atención a mí? —reclama Tom, al tiempo que agacha el rostro y restriega su mejilla con la del contrario con un poco de brusquedad.

—Deja de hacer eso, ¿qué pasa contigo? —James vuelve a empujarlo, pero sólo hace que Tom se pegue más.

—Ya te lo he dicho, me gustas muchísimo y me estás tentando, provocas que quiera hacer todo tipo de cosas contigo…

No sabe muy bien si es por lo sobrio que se escucha cuando lo dice, o por la cantidad incontable de emociones que despierta en él al escucharlo; pero se queda congelado en su lugar, con la sorpresa marcada en su expresión. Y es el momento que aprovecha Tom para cogerlo de la barbilla y darle un beso.

Por un segundo James piensa en corresponderle, y quiere hacerlo, pero recuerda que posiblemente sólo sea un impulso de un joven borracho lo que ha conllevado al beso. Más enojado consigo mismo por lo que siente que con Tom, le da un fuerte empujón que hace trastabillar al más alto y sale corriendo.

Un par de minutos más tarde en el marco de la puerta aparece Narcissa con expresión de saberlo todo, y lo arrastra a la sala común de Slytherin.


	9. Capítulo 9: Nada cambio

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

 **Nada cambio**

 _Viernes 4 de Noviembre de 1974_

Han pasado un par de días desde el incidente del beso y James se empeña en evitar a Tom a toda costa, por más insistente que pueda resultar el muchacho cuando quiere.

Está recostado en el tronco de un árbol cerca del lago con Sirius junto a él. No puede evitar recordar la situación de un par de meses atrás y decide, sin pensárselo dos veces, que prefería ir detrás de Lily que andar creando dramas por todas partes con y por Riddle.

—¿Estás bien, James? —pregunta Sirius, un poco incómodo. Generalmente se limitaría a palmearle el hombro en una muestra de apoyo y dejar que sea James quien decida hablar, pero Remus le ha amenazado con no prestarle los apuntes si no habla con James.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien?

—Oh, sí… —parece considerar algo por un par de segundos y se remueve un poco incómodo en su lugar—, tú eres mi mejor amigo y puedo contarte lo que sea, ¿no?

—Claro, viejo —dice, al tiempo que abraza a James por los hombros.

—Bueno… es que…

Sinceramente no se imaginó ventilando sus problemas con Sirius, que era el menos sensato de los cuatro, pero, vamos, si había alguien experto en encuentros poco significativos o muy significativos era él. Se aclara la garganta con incomodidad.

—Yo me bese con Tom, bueno… él me beso y…

—Espera, ¿cuándo fue eso?

—El lunes, pero estaba tan borra…

—¿Y no me habías dicho antes?

—Es que no había tenido la oportunidad, como sea, estaba tan borracho que…

—Yo te cuento siempre de todas las personas con las que me lío, ¿por qué apenas me cuentas sobre esto?

—No sabía cómo decirlo, ¿ya?, bueno, te decía…

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho cómo te saliera, joder, somos como her…

—¡Sirius, presta atención!

—Ah, sí, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Resumiendo él se emborrachó, me llevó hasta un salón, me dijo un par de cosas y me plantó el beso —farfulla James, sonrojándose.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Eh, nada importante —Su sonrojo se vuelve aún más intenso y el pulso se le acelera con el recuerdo—. Algo sobre que lo tiento, que le gusto y que quiere… ¡no importa! —Suelta una risa nerviosa y vuelve a removerse.

Es la primera vez que Sirius se queda sin palabras ante James, no tiene muy claro qué debería decirle. Definitivamente Remus debió hablar con Potter, porque él no es bueno con consejos ni sentimientos. Además esas palabras le suenan mucho al discurso que utilizaba con las chicas para un par de besos, con suerte algo más, y ya; le resulta algo curioso y desconcertante que su amigo incluso luzca como aquellas muchachas al preguntarle qué había significado para él…

—Mira, no quiero hacerte sentir mal ni nada, pero, ya sabes, no creo que sea nada serio. Sólo es algo que pasó en el calor del momento.

La mirada que le dirige James le hace sentir la peor persona del mundo, Remus tendrá que compensar esa sensación de alguna manera. Aprieta un poco el agarre sobre los hombros ajenos.

—Ya, nada cambio —dice James con desgano y se recarga inconscientemente en Sirius.

—No te lo tomes tan mal, hay un montón de estudiantes para elegir… Diría que es más probable que consigas una cita con Lily ahora.

—Tal vez se la pida.

Se quedan un poco más en esa posición y luego se separan para continuar con una charla banal sobre el Quidditch. Claro que no contaban con los ojos rojos que observaban la escena con algo más que desagrado.


	10. Capítulo 10: Difícil de explicar

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

 **Difícil de explicar**

 _10 de noviembre de 1974_

Tom Riddle está tirado en su cama, con ambas manos sobre el rostro, sintiéndose más patético de lo que se ha sentido en su vida. No sabe qué pensar sobre lo que le está pasando y él siempre sabe qué pensar acerca de todo.

Ni siquiera ha podido hablar con James para aclarar algo o simplemente para fingir que no ha pasado nada, recuerda perfectamente todo lo que pasó en la fiesta de Halloween, porque al parecer uno de los efectos de su pócima era anular los del alcohol. Sí, se había sentido borracho e idiota, pero sólo un par de horas y luego todo estaba nítido, como si nunca hubiese tomado una gota de alcohol durante la noche.

Ciertamente no sabe qué es peor: que James lo hubiera apartado durante el beso y a su vez lo rechazará, que lo evitara, o esa manera tan cariñosa con la que lo había visto comportarse con Sirius Black. Estúpido bastardo suertudo. Sumándole a todo que el castigo terminaría ese mismo día, y que no tendrá ninguna buena excusa para acercarse.

Bufa exasperado, no se entiende en lo absoluto. Se suponía que después del beso dejaría de sentir _algo_ por James, pero ahí está, con más sentimientos de los que tenía antes. No puede evitar que se le acelere el corazón al ver al muchacho, que sienta que se muere cuando lo ve pasar de él, y que quiera lanzarle un Avada Kedavra al idiota de Sirius, a Lily o a Narcissa cuando se le acercan de más y Potter lo permite.

Malditos sentimientos que le hacen llegar a la conclusión de que está enamorado de James, pero _él no puede estar enamorado_ , no, nunca, y menos de un tipo como James Potter. Porque James es la encarnación de lo que debería ser un buen Gryffindor, y él, por su parte, es un Slytherin en toda regla; descendiente directo del mismísimo Salazar. No hay posibilidad para el amor…

Tampoco puede evitar que su mente llegue al punto sin retorno en que recuerda todas aquellas historias familiares sobre Salazar y Godric… Tal para cual, solían decir que eran ambos, debido a lo diferentes que eran. Sin embargo, claro que esa no es su historia, no.

Él no desea estar con James a todas horas, o abrazarlo, o besarlo… No ha pensado en lo bien que se ha de sentir tener a Potter para sí mismo y saber que nadie va interferir, no ha pensado que quiere el amor de James…

Inevitablemente ata cabos y ahí está, lo que ya sabía.

—Merlín, estoy enamorado de James Potter —dice, pero no le parece tan sorprendente en voz alta.

—¿Apenas te enteras? —pregunta la voz de Lucius, haciendo que de un respingo—. Es tan obvio que incluso Potter lo debe haber notado antes del beso.

—Cállate.

—Apuesto que el lento de Black lo notó hace varias semanas, que vergüenza Tom, enserio. Esperaba más de ti —Bromea, y Riddle se siente agradecido por la simpleza con que lo toma.

—Tus hijos saldrán igual de lentos o peor, eso me da más vergüenza.

—No metas a Narcissa en esto —gruñe—, mejor piensa en qué harás para arreglar las cosas con Potter.


	11. Capítulo 11: Te extraño

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

 **Te extraño**

 _Viernes 18 de Noviembre de 1974_

Tom había estado sufriendo silenciosamente por la ausencia de James a su lado, pero tampoco parecía querer hacer nada. Durante toda su vida prácticamente había conseguido todo lo que quería con sólo darle una mirada interesada, pero James —como siempre— parecía ser la excepción a esa regla: no importaba cuántas miradas anhelantes le diera, el muchacho ni siquiera volteaba a verlo… o eso creía él.

Narcissa había tenido que recorrer a todas sus habilidades manipuladoras Slytherin, para intentar convencer a Tom de hacer algo y dejar de andar dando lástima; sin embargo, ni en su peor etapa de debilidad emocional Tom podía ser alguien fácil de manipular, y no fue hasta que le soltó un "¿Por qué esperas tanto tiempo? Alguien más te lo va a ganar" que Riddle entró en razón y comenzó a hacer un plan para arreglar las cosas, nadie se iba a llevar a James.

Prácticamente una semana después del discurso de la joven Black Tom se decide a poner en marcha su plan.

Aprovecha lo cercana que es últimamente Narcissa a Potter y le pide que lo cite en algún lugar apartado dentro del castillo, para tener la oportunidad de atraparlo sin que pueda huir.

Así que ése día se dirige hacia la lechucería —lugar que le pareció a Cissa el mejor para una reconciliación— con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente y un discurso mental bien practicado. Al llegar se encuentra con que Potter ya está ahí, mirando distraídamente por la ventana.

Se acerca por detrás con una sonrisa discreta bailando en su rostro, cuidando no resbalar con la ligera escarcha sobre la paja, y da un suave toque a la espalda ajena. El muchacho da un respingo y se gira a mirarlo.

James lo observa sorprendido y su rostro va cobrando color.

—Yo… yo… —balbucea, dirigiendo su mirada avergonzada a otra parte.

—Buenos días a ti también, James —dice Tom, en un intento de disipar el nerviosismo que le embarga.

—So-sólo vine a mandar una carta, pero ya lo he hecho… Así que es mejor que me vaya y…

Tom coge con suavidad la barbilla del chico y la levanta, para poder observarlo. James tiene las mejillas aún más sonrojadas y traga saliva.

—Tenemos que hablar y arreglar las cosas.

El joven Potter se aparta un poco y parece querer decir algo, pero Tom le dirige una mirada que dicta que guarde silencio.

—Sé que el día de la fiesta me comporte bastante imprudente —comienza, pero la mirada de James le hace olvidar su discurso—. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, incluso volvería a hacerlo…

—¿Lo recuerdas? —le interrumpe Potter, sorprendido.

—Sí, es una larga historia… —bufa y fuerza una sonrisa—, quizá es no haya sido la mejor manera para hacerlo, pero realmente quiero que arreglemos las cosas y seamos amigos de nuevo… Yo te extraño, quiero decir…

—Yo también te extraño, Tom —vuelve a interrumpir, James. Logrando que el corazón de Tom comience a latir con fuerza.

Ambos se miran, un poco avergonzados y vuelven a sonreír.


End file.
